Guerra de amor
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Repetidora ha estado enamorada de su sargento Guisantralladora, ¿Será acaso que al fin le declare su amor? "No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo... se le ve muy bien ese casco militar..." GuisantrilladoraXRepetidora


—Muy bien semillitas, día díez en alta mar, he de admitir que su desempeño ha sido bueno... —declaró el Sargento Roberto mientras caminaba frente a nosotros—, ¡Pero no es suficiente!, Esos zombis nos están pisando los talones con sus nuevas tácticas de ataques, ¿Acaso no vamos a dejar vencer?.

—¡No, señor! —gritamos todo el pelotón.

—¡No me lo digan, demuestrenlo en el campo de batalla! —gritó de regreso con su entrecejo marcado.

—¡Sí, señor!.

—¡Vamos, ya, ya, ya, ya!.

Todo el pelotón salió corriendo hacia sus puestos de batalla, él al ser el Sargento encargado de nuestro pelotón, procuraba estar al frente, pues esa era su forma de infundir miedo al enemigo... Y de culparte más duramente al tener la confianza de que cumplirás con tu cargo eficientemente.

—¡Soldado, Ramón, a las tres en punto! —advirtió, señalando con una de sus hojas al enemigo volador.

—¡A la orden, sargento!.

Se deshizo de la amenaza voladora en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Bien hecho, soldado! —felicitó—, ¡Pero no se duerman en sus laureles, ahí viene el contraataque!.

Durante un largo tiempo, luchamos fieramente contra los zombis, haciendo todo lo posible por predecir sus movimientos.

—¡Soldado, Ross, detrás de mí, se aproxima una horda de Zombiditos! —gritó el sargento en mi dirección.

—¡Si, señor!.

Me moví detrás de él, tratando en lo posible que mi corazón de semilla no se alterara tanto con su cercanía.

 _No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo... Se le ve muy bien ese casco militar..._

Un suspiro me delató ante el sargento.

—¡Soldado, Ross, no es momento de estar suspirando por su maldito amor imposible! —gritó, girando un poco su rostro hacia mí, haciéndome notar su visible molestia.

—¡L-lo siento, señor! —me disculpé rápidamente con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

 _¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, ahora ha de pensar que eres una loca enamorada sin remedio que no puede mantener su posición al margen._

Mi mirada se preocupó un poco al pensar en eso. Me había costado un largo entrenamiento demostrar mi valor en el campo de batalla para poder estar en el pelotón que el sargento dirigía.

 _Oh, no, no me iré sin luchar._

Comencé a atacar a todos los zombis que veía, aniquilándolos al instante.

—¡Ese es el espíritu soldado, Ross! —apremió el sargento.

¡Maldición, no me lo diga!, ¿No ve que me enamora más?.

—¡Sargento, ahí vienen!.

—¡Todos en sus puestos!, cubra mi espalda soldado Ross.

En cuestión de segundos, los cañones cargados de Zombiditos aparecieron en la batalla, a pesar de que lográbamos destruirlos a tiempo para que no explotaran, los cañones se acumulaban cada vez más.

—¡Ahí viene la explosión, todos atentos! —gritó desde el frente.

El estruendo de los cañones al explotar era mitigado por las risas y balbuceos de los Zombiditos que habían logrado penetrar en nuestra formación.

—¡Ataquen!.

El campo fue llenado de guisantes que rápidamente fueron impactando en los Zombiditos.

—¡Me dieron!.

—¡Soldado, Erick!.

Me aterré al escuchar a quién habían herido.

—¡Erick! —lancé todos los guisantes que pude para aniquilar a esa pequeña manada de zombis.

Mis compañeros me secundaron, ayudándome a salvar en lo posible la vida de mi mejor amigo. Sin esperar a nada, corrí a como pude para estar a su lado, sin detenerme a pensar un segundo en si los Zombiditos podrían hacerme daño también.

—¡Rosa, no! —gritó el sargento a mis espaldas, pero lo ignore por completo.

Tan pronto como llegué al lado de Erick, ataque a los Zombiditos restantes con mis guisantes, dejándolo lejos del peligro.

—¡Erick!, ¿Erick, estás bien? —pregunté alarmada al ver cómo un líquido verdoso lo rodeaba.

—A penas... gracias amiga... —elevó su hoja en señal de saludo militar, a lo cual yo lo correspondí.

—Girasoles, socorran a ésta planta —llamó el sargento, haciendo que ellas se llevarán a Erick en una camilla de hojas—, y tu, Ross, te espero en mi despacho —sentenció visiblemente molesto.

—S-si, señor —respondí apenada.

—Hablaremos seriamente sobre tu desempeño en combate —susurró al pasar por mi lado—, descansen soldados, mañana nos espera otro duro día.

—¡Si, señor!.

Y con esas palabras, todos fueron a festejar a su manera, haciéndome sentir celosa al saber que a mí me esperaría un seguro regaño.

Suspiré resignada, y sin más caminé a paso lento hasta el despacho del Sargento Roberto. Un poco nerviosa y con demasiado terror en mi interior, llamé a la puerta un par de veces, escuchando como del otro lado me daban el permiso para entrar.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, señor? —pregunté una vez dentro, frente a su escritorio.

—Si, quiero saber si estas completamente comprometida con éste pelotón, porqué tu desempeño de hoy dejó mucho que desear —caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, poniendo el seguro.

Tragué duro, sin duda sería un regaño largo.

—Em... yo...

—Te distraiste pensando en Erick y suspirando por él en medio de la batalla.

 _¿Qué?._

—Oiga eso no es cierto, él y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

—¡Me importa un carajo si son buenos amigos o no!, ¡El tener sentimientos en medio de una batalla compromete al resto del pelotón!.

—Pero mi desempeño es excelente en batalla —traté de hacerlo recapacitar.

—Una razón más para lamentar tu cambio de pelotón.

—¿Cambio de pelotón?.

—Empaca tus cosas, a partir de mañana dejas de ser miembro de éste pelotón y te unirás a la tercera línea de fuego.

—¿Tercera línea de fuego?, ¡Ahí no hay nada de acción! —reproché.

—¡Ya tomé mi decisión! —bramó frente a mí—, la veré mañana a las cero quinientas para escoltarla hasta su nuevo pelotón, señorita —sentenció, abriendo la puerta.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y salí dando unas grandes zancadas, deteniéndome abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta.

 _Si ésta es mi última noche aquí... entonces merece saberlo..._

Me giré lentamente hacia él, encontrando su mirada fija en la mía.

—Solo para que sepa, la planta por la que suspiro no es Erick, es usted —admití orgullosa, saliendo de ahí rápidamente hacia las barracas.

Tan pronto como llegué ahí empaque todas mis cosas, no planeaba esperar ni un minuto más, incluso si mi interior gritaba una y mil veces que no lo hiciera, mi orgullo me obligaba a marcharme.

Si no me requieren en este lugar, que mejor que me marche ya.

—¡Rosa, espera!.

Esa voz a mis espaldas me hizo tensar, además de causar un horrendo dolor en mi interior.

—¿Tiene alguna otra cosa que decirme, sargento? —pregunté en un tono frío que me dolió.

—Eso que dijiste antes... ¿Es cierto?.

Me giré en su dirección, viéndolo a escasos centímetros de mí.

—Si... —admití de nuevo, con un suspiro desganado y lastimero.

—¿Por qué?, No he hecho nada más que darte órdenes y...

—Porque usted salvó mi vida cuando apenas había llegado aquí... un loro me había sorprendido al atacarme de sorpresa, pensé que iba a morir ahí, pues nadie parecía notarlo... hasta que usted llegó y lo hizo volar en un montón de plumas —sonreí al recordar eso—, me había cargado entre sus hojas y me había llevado con las girasoles para que me curaran, recuerdo que se quedó conmigo todo ese día para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y cuando marchó a cumplir sus deberes; me acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa, deseándome que mejorara —terminé mi relato con un par de lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas—, se que no es la gran cosa pero, gracias a ese deseo de querer verlo de nuevo me hice más fuerte, hasta que logré luchar a su lado.

El sargento parecía más que sorprendido por mi relato.

—Pero no importa si para usted no significa nada porque...

—Yo te elegí para que estuvieras en mi pelotón —habló rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné sorprendida.

—¿Todavía la tienes?.

—¿Tener qué? —su pregunta me desconcertó.

Se acercó hasta mí y tomó mi hoja izquierda entre las suyas.

—Aquí está.

Me sonrojé al ver cómo acariciaba esa vieja cicatriz que ese loro había causado, me había arrancado parte de mi hoja, pero al no tener el pedazo original no habían podido recuperarme por completo, así que ahora la tenía como un viejo recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro.

—Ese día te salvé porqué logré verte en peligro, a pesar de que le había dicho al sargento de nuestro pelotón sobre tu segura muerte, él sólo había dicho: "las plantas débiles no merecen un lugar en éste pelotón", así que sin importarme el castigo fui a salvarte —acarició mi mejilla con una de sus hojas, haciéndome sonrojar aún más—, no merecías morir en ese lugar como si no tuvieras nada de valor... aunque lamento no haber llegado antes, no mereces tener esa cicatriz por culpa de un necio sargento.

Acercó mi hoja hasta sus labios y le dió un beso tan tierno que me hizo morir y resucitar en ese momento.

—N-no es nada, además, fue el único recuerdo que me quedó de tí, ya que después de que estuviera bien no volví a verte, ¿Qué sucedió? —cuestioné preocupada.

—Me castigaron por abandonar el campo de batalla, estuve más de un año en un pozo confinado a la soledad, hasta que los altos mandos supieron el porqué de mi acción; me sacaron de ahí y me acendieron a sargento, además de sacar a mi ex superior por su manera de pensar. A los pocos meses de desempeñar mi cargo, conocí a una Repetidora muy fuerte y tenaz, con una gran valentía en el campo de batalla —confesó con una sonrisa—, sabía que eras tú, así que te acepté de inmediato, si esa era una forma de mantenerte a salvo la tomaría... incluso si eso me mataba por dentro —confesó.

—¿Matarte?.

De un momento a otro me abrazó, acercando su cuerpo al mío mientras juntaba nuestras hojas.

—Cada día que luchabas a mi lado, tu belleza y la forma en que atacabas me hacían enamorarme más y más —confesó.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, centrándose más en mi pecho al sentir como sus labios besaban los míos.

 _Sargento..._

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el beso, sintiéndome tranquila y completa a su lado.

 _Sargento..._

 _Sargento..._

 _Sar..._

—¡Soldado, Ross, espero que esté soñando con un las cincuenta flexiones que hará el día de hoy!.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¿Qué? —me desperté rápidamente ante esas palabras.

—Soldado Ross, será mejor que esté listo en cinco minutos antes de que tire la puerta —advirtió, comenzando a contar.

—¡Si, ya voy!.

Tan rápido como pude me dí una ducha, además de desayunar un poco, y abrí la puerta, recibiendo un beso al instante de abrirla.

—¿Enserio no puedo despertar de una forma romántica a mi esposa sin tener que gritarle? —comentó con una sonrisa divertida, al ver el desastre que aún era.

—¡Rob!, no es divertido que me hagas eso —reproché, entrando de nuevo en nuestra habitación para dormirme otro rato.

—Para mi lo es, señora de Guisantralladora —comentó, abrazándome por la espalda con sus hojas, mientras jugaba con el anillo que estaba debajo de mi cuello a modo de collar.

—Yo creo tener otra forma de divertirnos, señor de Repetidora.

—¿Cuál es esa forma, soldado?.

Giré mi cabeza para besar su mejilla y seguir debajo de su cuello.

—¿Aun lo pregunta, sargento? —pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él me giró y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, dando inicio a nuestra pequeña _guerra de amor._


End file.
